


A Debt Repaid

by quantumoddity



Series: Widomauk Courtesan AU [4]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Courtesan AU, Forbidden Love, Goodbyes, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Trans Male Character, Trans Mollymauk Tealeaf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 05:19:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16212230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quantumoddity/pseuds/quantumoddity
Summary: Mollymauk Tealeaf had never missed an appointment before. That was hardly the behaviour of the most requested, celebrated courtesan in Zadash.But when Caleb arrived right on time yesterday, he was told that Molly was ill and they'd have to reschedule.Apparently, that meant rescheduling to two in the morning the next day. At his own private apartments.





	A Debt Repaid

It wasn’t until the wards went off that Caleb even realised he was there.

Not even the Palace’s protective spells, apparently ancient and impenetrable, there was no whisper at all from them. It was his own personal wards that he’d strung around the room when he’d first moved in, mainly to make sure that the other archmages weren’t sneaking in when he was at the library and sweeping his room for whatever dark magic artefacts had allowed a commoner to ascend to their rank. Or some kind of proof that Caleb was planning to use his homosexuality to infect them all. One or the other.

It was his own magic that reached out and tickled the back of his neck ever so slightly, making him straighten up in a rush, eyes darting over to the window just as there was a gentle, almost mischievous rapping against the glass.

Mollymauk. Perched in the olive tree that spanned the view from his balconies like some oversized, overly colourful bat, smiling genially like there was absolutely nothing abnormal about their current situation.

As if it were completely normal for a powerful archmage of Zadash to glance out of his window to find the courtesan he’d been seeing for about a year now, on the quiet, outside his own personal apartments and politely waving.

Caleb darted to his feet, staggering a little as one of his feet had fallen asleep, letting his journal close with a reproachful thunk. He threw the drapes aside and yanked open the window, the old mechanisms screeching. Clearly none of the archmages in centuries past had been sneaking their courtesans in through the window. Hidden passageways perhaps.

“Molly!” Caleb gasped, unsure whether he was horrified or delighted or impressed, stepping back as the tiefling slid into the room with an annoying amount of grace, “What on earth are you doing here? This is the Palace!”

“Oh, I know,” Molly stretched smoothly. He looked so gorgeous, wearing billowing robes of translucent silk, layered atop one another until there was only the vaguest suggestion of what lay beneath them though it was more than enough, “Where else to look for an archmage? Though you guys sure made it hard to get in, I had to take down so many wards, anyone would think you lot were paranoid…”

“Perish the thought,” Caleb shook himself, still utterly bewildered, “And you didn’t even get them all, I felt you there.”

“Oh, I didn’t take yours down, silly,” Molly rolled his eyes, tapping Caleb lightly on the nose as he began to wander around the room, eyeing everything curiously, “I wanted _you_ to know I was coming.”

Caleb just had to laugh a little at that. The sight of Mollymauk in his room was just so dizzying, in a good kind of way. He clashed with absolutely everything around him, all the subdued, warm browns and dull oranges and sincere forest greens not quite knowing what to do with his dazzling gold accents and richly coloured silks. It was like the tiefling had wandered into a world where he simply didn’t belong but he was only bemused, as if at the very idea of his own farcicality.

“But why are you here?” Caleb suddenly remembered how much trouble Molly would be in if he was discovered here, “Marion said you were ill last night but she wouldn’t let me see you…”

Some shadow passed over Molly’s face but then he was turning and admiring the old, rare coins that Nott had acquired, displayed on Caleb’s bookshelf and the wizard realised he’d only imagined it.

“I was but I’m feeling better now,” he smiled, turning an ancient Julous Dominion coin between his fingers, “And the way I see it, I owe you an evening’s companionship. You did play in advance after all?”

Caleb frowned, that was true but something still wasn’t sitting right, “And we need to do it now?”

Molly looked back over his shoulder, one eyebrow arched, “I mean, I can leave…?”

The human started a little, “No! No, no, of course I’m delighted to see you. I was just thinking about how much I missed you last night.”

Caleb feels such a flutter in his chest at the tenderness his words evoked in Mollymauk. He abandoned the coins and climbed onto the bed, kneeling upon the handwoven plaid blankets as his hands came up to caress Caleb’s jaw lightly.

“I just don’t like owing people, okay?” he shrugged lightly, “Least of all you.”

“I can understand that,” Caleb nodded gently, letting his eyes close a little as he melted into the tiefling’s hands, his touch so sweet in a simple kind of way. The simple knowledge of being cared about. Even if it was only for three hours.

Even if it was only for pay.

“Then let me pay my debt, Master Widoghast,” Mollymauk smirked playfully, pushing him back onto the bed.

 

Caleb and Molly were so familiar with each other by this point, after so many nights spent together, exploring each other in all the ways two people could. Their motions were practised and sure though, as he pushed away Molly’s silks, as he unlaced his leggings, as he pressed kisses to the warm, deep violet skin he found beyond it, Caleb couldn’t help remembering those first few nights. He’d been so nervous and his hands had been shaking; Molly had needed to help him undress. He hadn’t known his own body, let alone another person’s but by the end of the night, Caleb had been certain he didn’t ever want to leave Mollymauk’s bed ever again.

And he had a horrible feeling he was a little bit in love with a courtesan.

Though he didn’t think about that if he could help it.

Caleb pressed his lips to Molly’s again and again, in between increasingly ragged, desperate breaths for air, as his hand slipped down between his thighs. He found the tiefling wet, willing, a low groan echoing through his chest as he pressed his thumb to his clit, wanting to feel his lover shudder underneath him and those long legs wrap around his hips to draw him closer. He wasn’t disappointed in the slightest.

Making love to Mollymauk reminded Caleb of his spell work in a lot of ways. The way he would surrender to the depths of magic inside himself, letting go, holding his breath, allowing himself to be vulnerable. It was so much like letting Molly have him and hold him, the way Caleb had to step across some kind of boundary to let him see more of him than anyone else. And once he’d done it, once he’d found the bravery to open up, he felt more alive than he did at any other time.

Even the hand motions were pretty much the same.

Before long, Molly was flushed and trembling, hair already matted at the back of his head and his curls clinging to his forehead, “Caleb…fuck, Caleb, I need you in me…”

Somehow, when it was breathed in such a heated, fraying voice against his neck, as two hands clutched at his back, nails raking his skin in such a sweet pain, those didn’t sound like scripted, rehearsed words. They sounded like truth, something that Caleb could cling to and believe.

He drew back so he could enter Molly in one smooth motion, earning himself a whimper and a tightening of those nails on his back. His body knew exactly what to do, wanted it so badly it was almost painful, and he gave into it willingly.

The bedposts slammed rhythmically into the wall and the ancient wood creaked in protest but the two were far past caring. They were only aware of each other, the brilliant heat where their bodies met, their hands clutching and hearts pounding, perfectly in time.

They finished together, in the same moment. And Caleb nearly said it. He _so nearly_ said it. The words where there, burning at the back of his throat, part of him wanted to say it.

But of course, he didn’t.

Instead Caleb kissed Molly’s chest, feeling the hammering of his heart just under his skin. He rubbed his thighs soothingly until the muscles unwound. He pulled his blankets over the two of them, both still stark naked, and held Molly in his arms until he felt him drift off and realised he was half asleep himself.

But those words stayed in the back of his throat. And Caleb feared they always would.

 

The sky was beginning to lighten outside the drapes.

Mollymauk knew he had to go. But none of his limbs wanted to move, his hands didn’t want to unfurl from Caleb’s hair, his legs didn’t want to untangle from his wizard’s. His heart ached at the very idea.

But it was so nearly morning, golden light was bleeding in from under the lace. And before long the morning sickness would hit, he could already feel the emptiness in the bottom of his still flat stomach. And how the hell would he explain that to Caleb?

He’d always known the morning would be agony. But he couldn’t leave without one last night, no matter what it cost him.

Mollymauk hated owing people. Especially Caleb.

He had to wipe the tears away from his cheeks before he leaned over and pressed a bitter kiss to the sleeping wizard’s forehead, so none would drip onto him. Fresh ones had replaced them by the time he was back at the window, taking one last look at Caleb.

This time Mollymauk remembered to take down his wards.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on Tumblr, @mollymauk-teafleak. Please consider leaving a comment, it really helps with my general motivation to write and what kind of AUs and ships you guys want to see more of! Also, please feel free to suggest things on my Tumblr, inbox is always open!


End file.
